


Couldn't bear it anymore.

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I thought it would be funny if trinket took matters into his own paws, Keyleth is adorable and trying her best, Romantic Comedy, confession of feelings, he's a care bear, mummy doesn't always know best, nature gals being pals, vex's flirting is relentless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: While on a walk in the woods Keyleth is caught being distracted by her feelings for Vex, and Trinket decides it time to interfere in his Mom's non-existent love life.





	Couldn't bear it anymore.

She'd been staring at Vex'ahlia's lips again. She couldn't help it, she daydreamed about knowing what they felt like against her own. When it came to the Ranger she was easily distracted. They'd been talking a walk in a field when they found some very exquisite flowers. As far as Keyleth knew, they weren't native anywhere in Tal'Dorei. With the changes in import laws, someone must have gone through a lot of trouble to get them from Wildmount. 

Vex'ahlia had started talking about flowers she'd liked. While she loved talking about nature together, she'd unintentionally zoned out. 

"Kiki, darling, is something the matter?"

"What?” Keyleth nearly jumped. “Uh, no!" She grinned, a little too brightly. Everything is fine, super! Couldn't be better!" She stammered, a blush forming on her cheeks. Keyleth wrung her hands together and avoided making eye contact. 

"Are you sure? Because, I'd like to go wherever you went in your head just now, by the look on your face it seemed exciting," There was a smug grin paying on Vex'ahlia's lips. 

"I… oh... er… um, it was nowhere, nowhere at all!" She bit her lip. "I’ve been here the entire time!" Keyleth's face was beet red at this point. She contemplated turning into a turtle, and hide in her shell, but that was rude. She knew there was no hiding from Vex’ahlia.

“She must think I'm an idiot,” She mumbled under her breath. The last thing she wanted was to seem feeble to the very poised Vex'ahlia. At the same time Keyleth new in her heart that she would never think that way about her. If someone thought she was being foolish, Vex’ahlia would come to her defense, and wanted her to be heard. 

“I can hear you, you know? Standing right here.” Vex'ahlia gestured towards herself with a wave of her arms. 

“Right!” She covered her face with her hands. Maybe, she could turn into a bug, then skitter away?

"For the record, I don't think you're an idiot. You are extremely intelligent, Keyleth. You won't win an argument on it with me if you tried."

"Thanks!" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Shaking her head, she thought that this was not helping to dissuade her crush on Vex'ahlia. "You're so smart, too! I've always admired that. No arguments! Got it!"

"You're adorable, Kiki." Vex'ahlia walked closer, casually slipping her fingers into Keyleth's hand like it was no big deal. 

"Stop!" Keyleth pleaded. "I don't know how much more of your flattery I can take!" This was getting overwhelming, she squeezed Vex'ahlia's hand to steady herself. 

"I don’t plan on stopping. You’ll have to bear it, darling.” Vex teased. “I think this looks like a great spot to stop and relax?" 

Nearby, Trinket’s ears perked up. _Did Mum say, Bear? _He knew that word very well because _Bear_ meant him.

He let out a huff from his patch of grass. He rose to all four paws and waded through thick brush to go check out what was going on. _Oh, no! They’re at it again, the strange human mating that was mostly talking. That was never going to work!_ Trinket took a sniff of the air, as far as he could tell there was no danger. He was confused. _What do they need me for?_ He'd gotten up for nothing. Trinket looked between them, maybe it was time he interfered, and everyone would be happy. He bumped into Keyleth's backside with his giant fuzzy head, her feet lifting off the ground and with a nod of his head he pushed. This sent Keyleth flying into Vex'ahlia's arms.   
  
_Now they can get on with it, and he can go back to sleep!_

"Trinket! What are you… OH!" 

~

Trinket was a very intelligent bear, he knew his Mum was deeply in love with Keyleth. He knew her heartbeat quickened in her presence, knew that she was in good spirits with his Auntie around. He could smell the pheromones that went haywire when they were together. He saw the way they were protective of each other like good bears. 

Besides the twins, Keyleth was one of his favourite people in the group. She had a gentle hand, he knew that she radiated warmth. At the same time, she was fiercely powerful. What more could anyone want in a mate? (Also, she was confusingly different animals as well?) Keyleth was also very interested in Vex yet, nothing happened between them. Bears did not behave this way, they went after the prospect they wanted then mated. 

Trinket had enough! He had to speed up whatever bird-like mating dance they were doing, or they would hibernate alone, forever! He’d give back all the honey from the High Bear Nation (And, maybe even some he'd stolen.) if it meant Vex'ahlia would be happy. 

No, this wouldn't do anymore... 

~

"What in the world?!" Keyleth, taken completely off guard couldn’t stop herself from colliding with Vex. The momentum of Trinket’s nudge sending them barreling to the ground with a thud. She let out a shriek of utter surprise. 

“Fuck!” Vex’ahlia cursed as she hit the ground. Letting out a groan when Keyleth's weight crushed her. She had no idea what had provoked Trinket to… to what? That certainly wasn’t an attack.

“Shit! Ouch! Oh, my gosh, Vex! I’m so sorry!” Keyleth stammered, she sat up, but she was still sitting on top of Vex’ahlia. “Are you okay?” Keyleth instinctively started to check Vex over for wounds. 

“It’s okay, darling. I’m fine.” Vex sat up as much as she could and reached out to fix Keyleth’s hair back into place. “Are you hurt? I wonder what's gotten into my bear? Maybe, Trinket is trying to tell us something?”

“No, no! I'm okay. More surprised than anything. Oh, I can ask him for you." Keyleth quickly cast a spell. "Trinket, what was that about? Is everything okay, Buddy?”

Trinket was watching them intently, sometimes he forgot that Keyleth could communicate with him so quickly compared to his Mom. He wasn’t prepared to back down now. 

“You need to mate with, Mummy.”

“I need to do WHAT?!” Keyleth squeaked, and gasped with disbelief. She quickly crawled off Vex’s lap, and instead curled into herself sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. 

“Mate,” He sat in the grass on his hind legs, with very serious posture. Even though he was friendly, he was still an intimidating looking bear. 

When Keyleth cast Speak with Animals, even with all his bear-like grumbles he was still clear, so she’d understood him perfectly. It still didn't make sense.

“Keyleth? What’s going on? Is he sick?"

She froze up and remained silent, she dropped her head into her arms leaning on her knees. She wasn't ready to confront those feelings. 

"If you don’t tell me, I will sit here for ten minutes to find out.”

Keyleth didn’t want Vex to waist a ritual on this. She lifted her head looking off into the distance. “Trinket thinks… thinks that we… meaning you and I… should mate. ”

“What?” Vex reached out touching her shoulder. Keyleth hadn't meant to flinch, but her shoulders tightened. 

“He wants us to mate.” Keyleth finally looked over her shoulder to face whatever reaction was coming. 

“Mate? He wants us to mate?” At this, Vex’ahlia erupted into giggles and collapsed back onto the ground. “Keyleth, you scared me! I thought something was wrong! I don’t believe it, my bear is acting as my wingman!” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty hilarious… isn’t it? What a joker!” She tried to laugh and bury her feelings, but there was a lump in her throat. 

They were quiet for a long minute. “He’s right, you know.” Vex'ahlia broke the silence. 

“He’s WHAT?” Her inflection was even more high-pitched than the first time. 

"I said he’s right. I think he's being more honest with us than we have been with each other.”

"You're kidding, right?" Keyleth's eyes were wide. 

"No, I'm not. You really haven't picked up on how much you mean to me?" Vex picked a clump of grass and tossed it toward Keyleth. 

"Vex, " Keyleth's voice was almost a whisper. "Well, sort of? But, I thought it was like family feelings. Are you sure? Maybe... maybe you hit your head when we fell?" She thought that there was a perfectly logical reason for this. There was no way she was in love with her?

"My head is fine, Kiki.” She could practically hear Vex rolling her eyes from behind her. 

“Oh, you mean it?” Keyleth moved closer to Vex. She sighed and decided to lay down, resting her head on Vex’s chest. As soon as she did Vex’ahlia started to play with her hair.

"Yes, that’s what I’m trying to tell you," Vex'ahlia was being very patient. Her arms wrapped around Keyleth.  
  
"So, you both think I’m an acceptable mate?”

“How could we not? You’re incredible Kiki.”

Keyleth sat up enough to look into her eyes. 

“Stop! You just love making me blush! I can't believe this… ”

“Believe me, please?" Keyleth had never heard Vex'ahlia's voice so soft. "Because, I love you.” Vex reached up to cup her cheek, guiding her back down. 

Keyleth let herself fall into the soft, sweet kiss. The warmth of it filled her chest tingling throughout her body. It felt like her heart would burst. 

“I never thought I'd hear you say that to me like this. It's been so hard keeping to myself how much, how much I really love you." 

Keyleth kissed Vex'ahlia passionately this time, when they separated she rested her head on her shoulder. 

"I think we just had to be in the right place to tell each other. We have a bear to thank for a shove in the right direction."

"We do! Trinket, you get over here! What a good boy! I'm going to buy you the biggest fish you've ever seen!"

Trinket snorted his appreciation, he trotted over flopping down, so they could cuddle into him. 

"He's spoiled enough!" Vex laughed, "But, seeing he's been extra helpful, I'll allow some extra treats this week!"    
  
"I can think of a few treats for you, too!" Keyleth grinned. 

"Can you? I'm so impressed with your flirting!"  
  
"I had to figure it out sometime, huh? Now, that I know you like me there's less room to fail!"

"I don’t think you would have failed before. And, it's definitely working, kiss me again, gorgeous?"

Keyleth could get very used to this.

  
  



End file.
